


Camellia

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robert had been looking forward to this day for a long time.





	Camellia

**Author's Note:**

> Whooops I wrote this instead of finishing my other Damien wip.  
> Let me know if I fucked anything up regarding Damien, I know there is some language referring to his body that may be triggering to some.  
> Anyways, Damien and Robert are in love and Robert's a big bottom ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Robert had been looking forward to this day for a long time, probably longer than what would be deemed socially acceptable, but you can’t blame a guy for thinking. Not when Damien Bloodmarch was the guy he was thinking of. The man was tall, dark, handsome, and mysterious, and that was before Robert even knew him.

They had been introduced to each other by Mary a few weeks after Damien moved into the cul-de-sac and Robert would be lying if he said he didn’t have an ulterior motive in asking Mary to do just that.

See, Robert had always had what he called a healthy interest in the paranormal and he had seen the man before, in the light of his windows, under the shade of a parasol in his garden, and once in a graveyard, seemingly just taking a stroll. Robert was instantly entranced, and wanted to get to the bottom of exactly what his deal was, there was no way he could actually be a vampire…right?

Robert decided to get to the bottom of it quickly upon meeting Damien, giving him an only-half-ironic run down of exactly what Robert thought he was and how he was going to protect the neighborhood from him.

Damien had chuckled lightly; a hand came up to cover his mouth in a delicate gesture that was as unnecessary as it was adorable.

“I can see why you and Mary are such close friends.”

After that he dropped the vampire thing, but continued to talk to him.

Robert’s lust upon meeting him quickly morphed into something deeper as he found out more and more about the man. They watched rom-coms together and walked Betsy through the woods at night, and more than once Robert ended up crying in Damien’s arms after a particularly rough day. Damien explained how he got interested in Victorian culture and how their attitudes about death helped him through the hard times in his life. Robert ordered a Hawaiian pizza without ham. Damien made him a bouquet of red roses among other things he couldn’t identify.

And now Robert was standing in front of his door on a Saturday evening in full knowledge and anticipation of what was about to happen, waiting to be let in from the cold when the door swung open seemingly on it’s own. _The guy can still be pretty creepy when he wants_ Robert thought to himself.

He stepped in and saw him, Damien appeared at the top of the stairwell, his walking candle holder in hand as it normally is, wearing a long white nightshirt Robert had never seen before. His long hair was free and cascaded down his back and shoulders, contrasting with the bright white of his clothing and the pale skin underneath.

“Hey.” Robert said unceremoniously, feeling the sudden dryness in his mouth.

“Hello,” Damien replied, taking his time to walk down the stairs and meet him. “I trust you had no issues on your journey here.”

His mouth held only the barest hint of a smile.

“From all the way next door? Yeah I made it in one piece, barely.” Robert considerd continuing with one of his tales Damien hasn’t heard yet, but by that point he’s standing right in from of him and he finds more pressing matters to attend to.

Robert pulled Damien in by the neck, his hand running through Damien’s soft, _so soft_ , hair and kissed him. Damien responded to the kiss eagerly, pushing his arms up to rest across Robert’s shoulders.

When they break the kiss Damien spoke up softly.

“I’m very glad to hear that. Might you join me in the bedroom now?”

“I want nothing more.” Robert told him honestly, matching Damien’s grin.

Damien took him by the hand and led him up the stairs and into his bedroom. Before he could open the door though Robert scooped him up below his knees and back to carry him through the door. Damien laughed out loud at that and kissed him again before they parted and Robert let him down on his bed.

Robert stood in front of the tall wooden bedframe he had just dropped Damien onto and started stripping. Kicking off his shoes and jeans and throwing his shirt and jacket off together, he tried as fast as he could to get down to his underwear before joining Damien on the bed.

When he was done Robert crawled up to meet Damien, trying to find a comfortable position when Damien took the choice out of his hands. He pushed Robert down gently so he was laying, head in pillows, on his bed while Damien climbed over him to sit on his lap.

Robert leaned up into a sitting position to kiss him and held onto Damien by his hips.

The white fabric of his nightshirt was light and gauzy underneath Roberts hands and when he went to push it up around Damien’s hips…oh god, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. Robert felt his fingers twitch involuntarily as his eyes darted up to meet Damien’s.

“Not exactly period accurate, but much more convenient, don’t you think?” Damien’s dark eyes were peering down at him, a glint of humor matching the quirk of his mouth.

Robert couldn’t find a response to that, so instead he brought one of his hands up to grasp Damien’s neck, fingers tangling in the dark locks of hair and bringing him down for a rough kiss.

Damien let a breathy moan out into the kiss and pushed his arms down to fall on either side of Robert, completely covering him with his body. Damien could feel Robert, hot and hard against him, and pushed down to press their groins together, trying to alleviate some of his own ache as well. Robert broke their kiss and let out a deep groan, he pressed the fingers on his free hand into Damien’s hip again, trying to gain purchase and control unsuccessfully.

Damien started to move his mouth down, covering Robert’s rough jaw and neck with more reverent kisses as he still grinded down on him.

Robert continued to groan, breathing harsh and hitching whenever Damien sucked a little harder or pressed down a little more.

“Bite me” Robert heard himself say, embarrassing but quiet.

“What?” Damien asked, he seemed sincere about not hearing him but Robert felt his entire face light up red anyway.

“N-nothing, forget it.”

“Is everything all right?” Damien was pulling away, the exact opposite of what Robert wanted. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“It’s stupid.” Robert told him, but Damien didn’t seem like he was going to budge until he got an explanation. Robert put his face in his hands and ground out a response. “I asked you to bite me. It’s something I’ve been imagining for a while.”

It was true, ever since the man had moved next door, with his dark Victorian renovations, the way he never seemed to be caught outside in the daylight, and the vision of him walking past billowing curtains behind open windows in the night Robert would have had to be a much stronger man not to have at least one vampire inspired fantasy about him. The desire to have him push Robert against the wall and sink his teeth straight into his jugular was only slightly quelled by actually meeting Damien and getting to know the man. It wasn’t anything he would ask for under normal circumstances and he still can’t believe this is how he let it slip, mostly-naked and subdued underneath Damien’s strong thighs bracketing his.

Lucky for him though Damien didn’t seem scared or too amused by his request though. A smile curled around the corner of his mouth and he leaned in again, murmuring an _“As you wish.”_ as he went.

Damien continued moving his mouth along Robert’s neck like he had before, light, almost teasing full mouthed kisses, only a bit of suction, but then he felt it. The barest nip of teeth against skin followed by a swipe of his tongue.

“More.” Robert nearly begged, and he felt the upturn of Damien’s mouth again.

Damien repositioned himself so he could reach the perfect place to bite down, then he sank his teeth in, relishing in the feeling of Robert’s hands tightening on his hips and the hiss of pleasure coming from his mouth. He sucked on the agitated skin more before releasing, knowing it would leave a gorgeous bruise on his lover the next morning.

Robert let out a pitiful noise at the loss of contact and Damien kissed him again with a smile on his lips, proud of his work which he then sat back up to admire.

Robert looked a little dazed, but when Damien moved back and started to pull down on the waistband of his briefs he snapped out of it.

“Uh-uh, it’s my turn now.”

Damien’s eyebrows raised as Robert maneuvered himself up so their positions were reversed. Robert positioned himself in front of Damien’s bent knees and kissed him, once again grabbing handfuls of Damien’s nightshirt and pushing it off his body so he was completely exposed.

Damien felt his breathing speed up in anticipation while Robert started trailing his hands down Damien’s body, grabbing at the soft flesh of his sides and kissing him. His fingers pressed against Damien’s ribs and then came up to cup his soft chest.

Robert moved his mouth down to mouth at Damien’s now hard nipples and he felt himself fall back at the sensation. Damien’s head hit the pillow, sending his hair flying back all around him like a halo, and his bent legs fell open wide, the ache and want almost unbearable.

Robert chuckled, one of his rare and warm genuine laughs that always made Damien melt. He patted Damien on the thigh and started to work his way down further, pressing open-mouthed kisses and light nips everywhere, at Damien’s waist, hips, and thighs, the feeling of which made him spread his legs impossibly farther and tremble under Robert’s touch.

Eventually, _finally_ , Robert seemed done with teasing. His thumb brushed over Damien, who was swollen and nearly dripping before this and let out an embarrassing keening noise at the slight contact.

“…More.” Damien breathed, repeating Robert’s earlier request.

Robert took the cue, sliding in one finger immediately and finding himself a little shocked at how easily it slid in. Damien was already so wet and open for him, he slid another in with it and used his moistened thumb to give him more pressure against his engorged clit, the combined sensations made Damien moan loudly.

Robert’s fingers curled up, dragging along Damien’s inner walls with just the right amount of pressure, thrusting in and out at a steady pace. Damien felt his breath hitch with every thrust and he lost himself in the feeling, thighs trembling and fingers twitching against his bed sheets. Robert then picked up the pace and replaced the thumb rubbing circles on Damien with his mouth, also allowing the fingers inside him to gain a better angle. Damien’s back arched up and he dug his fingers into Robert’s short hair, the blunt nails leaving marks that wouldn’t be seen.

Robert wasn’t deterred by this though, instead taking it as a sign to push further, pressing his fingers in deeper at a brutal and unrelenting pace as he continued to mouth and suck at Damien’s clit. The noises he was making and taste of him was intoxicating, and Robert pushed his mouth closer and closer, fingers still not letting up, until he could feel the friction of his stubble rubbing against his own hand and his nose pressing hard into Damien’s pelvis.

Then the string snapped, Damien let out a strangled moan and started to shudder uncontrollably, Robert let up as he felt his fingers being held in a vice grip that relaxed and contracted rapidly as Damien rode out his orgasm. After a couple of seconds Damien’s body relaxed all at once, falling boneless and soft on the bed.

While his breathing calmed down Robert pushed himself back up so he was eye-level with Damien once again, he took in his flushed face and far-off gaze and felt his own stomach clench with emotion. He surged forward to kiss him again, giving little attention to where his mouth had just been. Luckily though, Damien didn’t seem to mind too much, only giving a slight grimace before breaking the kiss, just as breathless as he was before.

“Thank you, that was wonderful.” Damien told him, a little too formal for pillow talk, but then again what else could he expect. “I’d like to return the favor, if you would give me a moment I’ll be right back.”

He was gone before Robert could respond, rolled out of bed and took two long strides towards his large closet in a blink, like he hadn’t just been knocked silly by Robert’s fingers a minute ago.

Damien returned with a bottle of lube in his hand and straps of black leather wrapped around his pale hips, a deep purple dildo protruding from it proudly.

“Holy fuck.” Robert said in surprise, his brain almost short-circuited at the sight, something he was not expecting to see, and probably never could have prepared for even if he had been.

“No, not quite yet.” Damien quipped, kneeling on the bed in front of his spread legs. “I have to prepare you first. Turn over.”

Robert felt himself ache with need at the demand. This definitely was not what he had in mind when he showed up at Damien’s doorstep that evening, but he also definitely wasn’t complaining. He followed Damien’s instructions, a little put out that he couldn’t see him anymore, but most of that was quelled by his anticipation of what was to come.

He startled when he felt Damien’s hand brush against his back, lightly, barely there even, and the slight movement made Damien coo.

“Shh…it’s alright. I’m taking care of you.” His fingertips curled into the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down and off, _finally,_ and his hand moved across his back again then, Damien rubbing it in what were probably supposed to be calming motions around his back and hips, but the feeling of skin on skin contact was just making Robert more and more keyed up.

“Can you take care of me a little faster?”

Damien sighed a little too lovingly to sound put out.

“If that’s what you’d prefer.” And with that Robert heard the pop of a cap and felt a hand start kneading the flesh of his ass.

After a long moment of waiting, finally Damien’s finger reached his entrance, Robert could feel the cold, wet lubricant making a mess around him as he gingerly eased it in, working still too slowly for Robert’s taste.

“You’re killing me.” He said, after a minute of being worked open with one finger and pushed away when he tried to buck backwards or touch himself.

“Shh…” Damien repeated, actually going so far as to remove the finger completely, making Robert whine at the loss. His complaining was cut short though as he felt a sudden nip on his ass and jumped in shock.

Damien let out a quiet laugh at the reaction and then stopped teasing him, abruptly using two fingers dripping in lube to open him up more. As he worked Robert open, Damien also moved a delicate hand down to grasp his member, which was painfully hard and dripping at this point.

Robert gasped at the feeling, trying again to push back into Damien’s hands, but Damien removed the hand grasped around him to steady his hip. At the same time his fingers curled down to press against his prostate unexpectedly, Robert made an embarrassing sound at that and dropped his head down to the pillow to muffle it.

Damien laughed again and continued working him open, pressing and teasing fingers all around and inside of him until Robert finally ground out a breathless _‘Please’_.

Then Damien opened the bottle of lube again, pouring it over his needy hole and the dildo too, no doubt. He lined himself up with Robert, the thumb of one hand still pulling him apart as Damien pushed in, slowly testing it out, and then once he was confident, all at once.

The feeling of being filled that way hit the spot like none other and Robert couldn’t stop the needy moans that fell from his lips as Damien continued to thrust into him. Damien wrapped a strong arm around his waist to pull him up on his knees so he could control the pace too and Robert melted back into him, his head dropping to rest on Damien’s shoulder as he lost control, nothing on his mind except the feeling of Damien everywhere, all around him.

Damien’s free hand stroked him lightly, not nearly as much pressure as Robert wanted, but the frustration of still wanting more was maddeningly good in it’s own way so he kept his mouth shut. He knew he wasn’t going to last long anyway.

Damien continued to thrust forward as he thrust back, the friction of that and the soft rubbing of a thumb over the weeping head of his dick sent him over the edge suddenly and harshly. A gasp pulling itself from his mouth as he came, messily, all over himself and the sheets below him.

Robert must have zoned out for a moment at the very least because the next thing he consciously noticed was Damien cleaning them both up and wrapping them in a clean blanket. Damien curled into Robert, legs intertwining with his and face pressed into his chest. After a moment he looked up, face still flushed.

“I love you.” He said to Robert softly, not for the first time, but the words still sent a flutter through his heart and stomach, especially after the night they just had. He was suddenly struck with a reminder of Mary’s warning to him. _“Dames is special, don’t start anything with him you can’t finish.”_

“I love you too.” Robert said, pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to stop now if he wanted.


End file.
